Anserwing Machines
by Brendy
Summary: Yolei gets dumped by Ken, who comes to aid?....just guess.....I'll give ya a hint the second letter in his name is an A


  
  
  
Anserwing Machines  
  
  
By: Brendy/Wallace's Future Wife/Future Mrs. Wallace  
  
  
A/N: In this fic the 02 kids are like 22 and 20, k  
  
And the song used in here is  
  
'It was You' performed by Ashley Ballard and featuring 'So Plush'  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON! (unfortunately).....I do not own Wallace or Yolei....(too bad)  
  
******************************************************************************************************************  
  
Yolei ran tears streaming down her face her hair matted to her head. The rain poured down.  
  
Lightning struck close by. Normally Yolei would be scared of thunder and lightning but now it didn't matter!  
  
  
*Flashback to few minutes before*  
  
Ken: I'm sorry Yolei but it's over, I don't love you anymore, I love Kari  
  
Yolei: But Ken she has TK!  
  
Ken: I don't care, I love her so much!  
  
Ken: and I think you should leave, it's over Yolei  
  
Yolei...I-I...I...I HATE YOU KEN ICHIJOUJI!  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
  
  
Yolei ran as fast as she could. Ken dumped her for Kari Kamiya the angel of light or more like the slut of light! She had found out that Kari was cheating on TK with Davis! Poor TK didn't suspect a thing!  
  
Why did Ken dumb her? Wasn't she good enough for Ken? After all she had done for him? She had laytex surgery to fix her eyes, so she didn't have to wear those glasses. She was scared to death, but she still did it just for him! She had become more graceful too! And it was all for nothing. Nothing she did was good enough for Ken the genius!  
  
Willis walked on the sidewalk until he saw a small figure lying on the ground unconscious. YOLEI!  
  
"Yolei!" he yelled as he dropped his umbrella and ran to her.  
  
"Oh my god Yolei, what happened to you?"  
  
No response.  
  
He picked her up and ran home to his apartment. Using a combination of scrambling to open the door and kicking it open Willis ran Yolei into his bedroom and put her down on the bed. He grabbed a load of blankets and covered the soaking wet girl.  
  
She began to stir as he warmed her up.  
  
"Ken?" she murmured.  
  
"No not Ken. Willis."  
  
"Oh. Sorry"  
  
Willis smiled a bit. "You have no need to be sorry."  
  
Yolei look up at Willis. She had always hid a secret crush on him. Ever since that day when he kissed her she had liked him.  
  
Willis stared into Yolei's beautiful brown eyes. She looked sad, her eyes were trying to mask her sorrow.  
  
"Yolei...what happened?"  
  
She looked away quietly. "Ken-kun...he...he...OH WILLIS!" cried Yolei as she started sobbing, she clung to Willis.  
  
"KEN-KUN DUMPED ME!"  
  
The blonde looked down at the girl sobbing on his chest. How could Ken dump her? She had done everything for him!  
  
***********************************************  
  
When I think 'bout what I've been through  
I can see that you've always been there for me  
To tell the truth don't know what I'd do...Without you  
  
*************************************************  
  
Yolei smiled up at Willis. Willis leaned forward. And their lips met in a kiss.  
  
The phone rang. Willis threw it across the room as they kissed.  
  
***************************  
  
All of my dreams would not come true  
You were the one that I have hoped for  
Now my live means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Oh just you and me  
  
************************  
  
After they kissed Willis drove Yolei home.  
  
Before she went into the building she turned around.  
  
"Let's have dinner sometime, say 7:00 tomorrow?" she asked with a grin.  
  
Willis playfully looked at his watch, "I think I can squeeze you in."  
  
***********************************  
  
Me here for you  
You n You  
You here for me  
You! It's was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stood with me when the skies weren't blue!  
  
**************************************  
  
Yolei lay on her bed. Thinking of how kind Willis was. He was so sweet, Ken had never been so sweet. He had always held back his feelings. But Willis was too kind to be true.  
  
The phone rang. The anserwing machine turned on.  
  
"Hey this is Yolei I'm not here right now but if you leave a message maybe we can get together, and if you're a cute boy sorry I have a boyfriend and his name is Ken!"  
  
'BEEP!'  
  
"Hi Yolei, it's me Ken...I...I just wanna say...that...I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I was just being stupid please forgive me, and if you're there please pick up..."  
  
There was a long silence. For a nano second Yolei thought about picking it up. She banished the thought.  
  
"Ok, you're either not there or you don't wanna talk to me...I can understand...I'll see you around bye"  
  
********************************************  
  
And it was you who stayed by my side  
It was you!  
Since the day, you came into my life  
I knew then that you'd be someone right by my side  
Then you proved that you're a friend to me  
Oh, in my heart forever you will always be  
  
*******************************  
  
Two hours later she decided to watch a movie so she invited Willis over. She chose 'Gone With The Wind' which Willis agreed to.  
  
During the movie one of the kissing scenes came on and Willis got ideas.  
  
He snaked closer to Yolei. And before she knew it he had his arms around her and he was kissing her.  
  
She liked it so she kissed back. The phone rang! It was Ken and he was apologizing yet again!  
  
When Willis heard Yolei's anserwing machine say that Ken was her boyfriend he grinned.  
  
"We really have to change that message machine"  
  
"Willis I do agree!"  
  
**********************************************  
  
You were the one  
That I have hoped for  
Now my life means so much more  
Now we can be together forever  
Just you and me there for eachother  
  
It was you who showed me I got a friend in you  
I always knew that you'd be right here for me  
And it was you who stood with me when the skies weren't blue  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Like it hate it's still a fic by yours truly Brendy a.k.a. Wallace's Future Wife/ Future Mrs. Wallace  
  
Well you'll be getting a lot of Yollis fics from me! I love Wallace and Yolei! They deserve eachother!  
  
Well I expect good reviews! Anyway I got this song from my Pokemon The First Movie CD *sweatdrops* I used to like Pokemon I got that when I liked it now I like Digimon! I'm gonna get the soundtrack! Pokemon, Digimon, what's next, Cuddlemon: Cuddly Monsters? Well I liked it...(shows how insane I am)  
  
  



End file.
